Death of the Executor
by Anakha
Summary: A story about the guy who crashed into the Executor. SciFiRomance. R&R please.


Ok, for my first official fan fiction, I decided to do a story about the guy who crashed into the Super Star Destroyer. While I was at it, I decided to toss a little romance in there that you know will end in tragedy. I am working on Chapter 2 as you read this. Please Read and Review!

Note : I do not own Star Wars, though I often (constantly) wish I did. Arvel Crynyd is the "official" name for the A-wing pilot who crased in Episode 6. All other names, excluding Samoc and Toryn Farr, can be found in the movie.

Enjoy!

* * *

Something was in the air.

On board the Mon Calamari cruiser, _Home 1_, Arvel Crynyd gazed out the viewport at the galaxy before him. After the debacle at Hoth, in which many Rebels lost their lives, the entire remains of the fleet had to retreat here, the last place where they could hide from the Empire. Even now, damaged ships still trickled up from their hiding places in various systems, escaping the all-encompassing Imperial Fleet.

In spite of all the losses, all the suffering, all the evil that still filled the galaxy to the brim, Arvel still had to admit that the view up here was spectacular.

In the midst of his musings, Samoc Farr sidled up to him. She was one of the Rebellion's ace pilots, but her snowspeeder was shot down during the Battle of Hoth. Her sister, an officer named Toryn Farr, helped Samoc to get away on one of the fleeing transports. After Toryn brought her wounded sister to the rendezvous point, Arvel happened to catch a glimpse of her. It was love at first sight.

Sensing Samoc at his side, Arvel wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You feeling better today?" he asked.

Samoc gave him a smile. "Much better. 2-1B said that I probably will lose all the scars from my burns. I'll _finally_ be able to wear a swimsuit again!" She laughed, a musical laugh that always made him feel warm inside.

"You're hair is growing back, too," Arvel mentioned. "I can't wait to see it the way it used to be." Samoc's hair used to be long, red, and luxurious, but getting shot down had burned almost all of it off. She had been almost bald when she arrived at the fleet. Now her hair was almost shoulder length, and growing shinier every day.

The small talk faded from the conversation. Arvel stared back at the galaxy as he asked "You feeling like something's going on?"

"Probably," she answered. "Luke, Leia, and Chewbacca just left a few days ago. I think they were gonna try and rescue Han Solo. Also, I heard that Mon Mothma just came aboard."

"Mon Mothma, huh?" She was the leader of the Rebellion, a soft-spoken woman who nonetheless was one of the first to speak of overthrowing the Empire. Normally, she moved from system to system, giving speeches and staying away from the main fleet. "If she's here, the brass must be planning something big. First Admiral Ackbar, then General Madine…we got the top minds of the Alliance floating out here."

Samoc nodded. "That's what I figured too. If the top brass wasn't enough, I heard that all available starfighter squadrons are reporting in. Even Rouge Squadron showed up. They must have a major offensive in the works."

"When do you suppose they'll get around to telling us snub pilots what the plan is?" Arvel asked, half-jokingly.

"Oh, you know how command is," Samoc replied, with a straight face, "If they thought they could get away with it, they wouldn't tell us anything until we absolutely needed to know. Like when a TIE has us locked on, for instance."

The two love birds chuckled at that, then kissed by the glow of the galaxy below them. They were rudely interrupted when a crew member walked up and tapped Arvel on the shoulder. "Get to your quarters," he commanded. "We're moving out."

Arvel and Samoc glanced towards the crewman. Arvel asked, "What? Where are we going?"

The crewman gave them one of those "are-you-really-dumb-or-are-you-just-pretending-to-be" looks that people on large ships often gave fighter pilots. "The fleet is gathering at Sullust. We're gonna knock the Empire flat."

* * *

Ok, that's Chapter 1. I have no clue why I ended this chapter here, other then that it seemed kinda dramatic. I guess there will be around two more chapters before this story is done. Again, please R&R. If you have questions, send a message and I will try to help you.


End file.
